


The Names we Take

by Salome_Solace



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Era, Family Feels, Fluff, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome_Solace/pseuds/Salome_Solace
Summary: The question on everyone's mind is answered





	The Names we Take

It was so odd, the group of people in the hospital room all pretending that the dread and pain isn’t present or pending, talking about everything and anything just to pass the time. Every time they came to the hospital Whizzer was sicker and sicker, they all were just watching him fade away. So there they were pretending everything was okay and acting as if Whizzer was the same but anyone could it was a losing battle. Yet the odd thing was these last few weeks they got to know each other more than in the months before this had all happened. Stories of everyone’s childhood and random memories surfacing just reliving happy memories trying to forget the scene they were currently living. From Marvin’s weird stint as an actor in high school, why Cordelia cooked, Trina being double jointed and whatever had gone on at Jason’s school that week. Recountings of how they all had met, everyone’s initial wariness of Whizzer and not helping but loving the man. They were running out of things to talk about. Until Trina had a burning question, that needed be answered. 

“Why Whizzer?” Trina said aloud breaking the comfortable silence 

Everyone turned to look at her and then Whizzer because it was a mystery 

“Oh you guys don’t want to hear that.” He responded smiling 

“Yes we do.” Jason said as he sat up in the hospital to look up at Whizzer with pleading eyes

Trina had given up trying to keep Jason at a distance the child was persistent and stubborn, but that’s how Trina knew they were going to get the story. She and everyone knew it wasn’t his real name no matter what his I.D. said. 

“Yeah Whizz, enlighten us, how did you become the illusive Whizzer Brown” Marvin added with a smirk. The question also burned in his mind 'Whizzer Brown' the name that had haunted him for 2 years and the name that would haunt him for the rest of his days. 

“Ok fine so when I was 16…….

Whizzer recalled when he had first gotten to the city fresh faced and 16 he was ready to live life and be gay. But for most activities in the scene you need to be 21 and after several attempts to get into the club and being turned away every time. It wasn’t for lack of trying he even tried drag once and almost got in but the bouncer had recognized him from many failed attempts and told ‘Don’t come back here without an I.D. kid.’

So that’s what I did I found a guy and had an I.D. made and I marched right up to the bouncer and handed it to him” He continued 

 

“‘I had finally gotten my I.D. from the D.M.V.’ I told the guy and he took one look at the I.D. and at me and said ‘ Whizzer Brown, your name is Whizzer Brown and your 22’ and I looked at him and said yes, the guy sighed probably because I had been trying to get in for months. Everyone knew I was underage and knew for a fact my name was not Whizzer Brown but I doubled down because damn him I was 22 year old Whizzer Brown whoever he was”

He recalled how everyone would laugh and have a knowing look in their eyes when he handed them the I.D., some people still wouldn’t give him a drink but others would shake their heads and laugh ‘Whizzer. Sure kid.’” he recalled about how he became infamous in the club scene. 

“People immediately recognized me from getting kicked from almost every gay bar and asked how I got in and told them ‘according to my Legal I.D. I am 22 years old’ and showed them and most people laughed and Whizzer just stuck” he concluded his tale 

“Wait so you just got a fake I.D. and named yourself Whizzer Brown ?” Charlotte asked 

“What? No the guy who named me was the guy who made fake I.D.s, it cost extra to choose a name and I couldn’t use my own name so he gave me that one.” Whizzer answered 

“So you just kept Whizzer Brown when you became legal?” Cordelia laughed

“Well yeah I mean for 5 years everyone had been calling me Whizzer, I don’t think anyone noticed when I started using a real I.D. at that point I had also changed my name because why not?” he shrugged 

Mendel just started laughing   
“I don’t know what I was expecting, some deep childhood story or meaning to Whizzer but it’s just some random name” he wiped the tears from his eyes

Everyone soon joined in because this wasn’t the story they expected but it was just so Whizzer. 

“Wait so what’s your real name then” Jason paused from laughing 

“Whizzer Brown” the man responded laughing again 

Jason made a face “ You know what I mean” 

“I can’t just give you all my secrets in one day kid.” he said as he reached for Jason and gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope y'all enjoyed it and as always comments and kudos appreciated :).  
> Find me on tumblr @tacobellat1am


End file.
